moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Crimsion Gauntlet
''- Editor Privileges: 'Arrodis Lightfury and Tendael Dawnlight ''"We greatly revere our Matriarch, priest; but that doesn't mean that we agree with '''all of her perceptions. We Blood Knights of The Crimson Gauntlet refuse to conform to her new outlook on The Light. In our eyes, comrade, the Light of The Sunwell is but a powerful tool to be utilized as we Blood Elves see fit; not something to be worshiped. The Sin'dorei are slaves to no master's call. The majority of the anti-pious views of the Blood Knights of old are preserved within us, and it is we, The Fists of The Gauntlet, that serve The Thalassian State most true. Stand against us and those in The Spire who support our existence, pious-one, and you will burn by the fury of our Magic."'' - Knight-Lord Arrodis T. Lightfury The Crimson Gauntlet, or Order of the Crimson Gauntlet as it's officially known, is a sub-faction of radical Blood Knight nationalists and idealists within the ranks of the Blood Knight Order. The organization is led by Knight-Lord Arrodis Lightfury, a senior Blood Knight and well-respected contrarian thinker and statesman, and Tendael Dawnlight II, Grand Commander of the Fireborne. The group was founded thirty-one years after The First War, and it's reasons for coming into existence were primarily three-fold: to offer sanctuary to those Blood Knights who wished to retain a more scientific and faithless view of the Holy Light; to further promote totalitarian state rule and anti-quel'dorei, anti-kaldorei and anti-Alliance sentiment; and to maintain and strengthen Silvermoon's diplomatic ties primarily through military aid. As an accessory to these main goals, the group also has a subsequent agenda: to identify those Blood Knights who've continually demonstrated exceptional skill and service to the Thalassian State, and focus on cultivating the attributes and talents of these elite. The Crimson Gauntlet primarily operates out of Sunstrider Isle in Quel'Thalas, but the organization also holds residency within the orcish capital of Orgrimmar. At present, the sub-faction stands in favor with the majority of The State's ruling Magisters, although some ideological opposition has arisen from within the sub-faction's parent faction: The Blood Knight Order. The rising number of newer, faithful Blood Knights within the Blood Knight Order closely follow the pro-faith preachings of the current Matriarch, Lady Liadrin, and these views naturally conflict with the older views that the Blood Knights of The Crimson Gauntlet hold. Nothing other than a hushed vocal opposition has resulted from this, however, and, due to the group's heavily publicized exploits, a mix of serious political protection and public support has kept the organization's older philosophical outlook well shielded from state persecution. =History= ---- All information pertaining to the Crimson Gauntlet's history is recorded here. Prelude I: Liadrin's Faith (Year 26) After the events of the Legion's assault on Quel'danas, Blood Elven society underwent a radical ideological transition when it came to the Light and how it was to be perceived and wielded. The Naaru M'uru's role in renewing the Sunwell's purity and power had a dramatic effect on Thalassian society. M'uru's self-sacrifice had returned the Sunwell back to the Sin'dorei, freeing them from the pangs of addiction once more, and thus changing the majority of the race's views on the Light and its divinity. Before the Sunwell's rebirth, the Light in mainstream Thalassian society was, at best, viewed as nothing more than a powerful source of magic that was to be utilized as any other form of magic, and, at worst, as a form of powerful divine magic that was to be dominated and forced to obey for the sake of vengeance. After the Sunwell's rebirth, however, the Light was redeemed in the eyes of most Blood Elves through the actions of the Naaru. The Blood Elves of today live in harmony with the Light through the Sunwell, and some have even returned to their High Elven ways, viewing the Light in a religious way. One of the most vocal preaches of the Light's ways is Lady Liadrin: the Matriarch of The Blood Knight Order. Prelude II: The Rising Generation (Year 26 - Year 30) The origin of Lady Liadrin's return to faith can arguably be placed with her appeal for assistance to the Naaru A'dal: the leader of the Sha'tar in Outland. Lady Liadrin pledged herself and the service of her Blood Knights to A'dal and the Shattered Sun Offensive in exchange for assistance with the reclamation of Quel'danas and the Sunwell. Lady Liadrin also told A'dal that she regretted her and her Knight's treatment of the Naaru M'uru, seeing it as a false path. This regret evolved into a regained religious perception of the Light once the Sunwell was reborn, and many Blood Knights since this event have followed their leader's example and returned to seeing the Light through a divine lens; except for some. Whilst most of the Blood Knights in the Order have decided to view the Light as their leader does now, a small minority has chosen to honor the ways of old. To this day, Blood Knights are unique in that they don't necessarily need faith to wield the Light. In other words, for Blood Knights and Blood Elves in general, faith in the Light is still a choice. Due to this, some have chosen to simply wield the Light purely as a magical tool. Senior Blood Knights such as Knight-Lord Arrodis T. Lightfury for example, are still highly atheistic, secretly seeing their newer Blood Knight kin as weak for ultimately seeing the Light as akin to a deity to work with and obediently serve, as opposed to something to be commanded like any other form of magic. This has caused a small ideological rift between some of the older and newer generations of Blood Knights over the years; and some of those of the older school of thought were worried. Chapter I: Hellscream's Fall (Year 30) The end of Garrosh Hellscream's rule over The Horde marked the beginning of a time of great change. The Blood Elves had been instrumental in birthing The Horde of the post-Hellscream era; and some within the Spire wished to greatly take advantage of this fact. A respectable portion of the Thalassian State's top Magisters grew quite vocal on this point, seeing the new time period as the Sin'dorei's best opportunity to gain further standing and influence within the faction; and most of these powerful men and women were willing to do anything to get what they wanted. Recognizing this ambitious agenda, Knight-Lord Arrodis T. Lightfury formulated a cunning plan to ensure that he and his few remaining like-minded Blood Knights had their radical ways and views protected from change. In exchange for funding, resources and the permission to create a State-protected sub-faction and ideology within the Blood Knight Order, Lightfury would create a military unit of elite Blood Knight soldiers dedicated to fulfilling the wishes of the Spire's pro-expansion Magisters. This deal was referred to as "The Dar'thir Accord", and the sub-faction itself was named "The Crimson Gauntlet"; a rather bold name designed to garner favor from the greater Blood Elven populace. Seeking assistance with the establishment and promotion of the project, Lightfury turned to the son of a man he once respected: Tendael Dawnlight II. Lightfury moved fast to induct the young Tendael into the Blood Knight Order, and promptly split the sub-faction's leadership between Dawnlight and himself. Chapter II: The Forging (Year 31 - Present) The Crimson Gauntlet is still in its establishment phase. Word of the group's creation has spread like wildfire through the greater ranks of the Blood Knight Order, and greater Thalassian society as a whole watches the group's activities and growth with a keen eye. The group currently spends most of its time within Quel'thalas, but plans to have a greater presence within Orgrimmar to bolster Thalassian support are being formulated. Current Activities The following are the Crimson Gauntlet's current activities. Check here regularly for updates on the sub-faction's movements. Major Events *(OOC) Ventrilo Meeting - 5:10 PM Server - <04/20/2014> *(OOC) Ventrilo Meeting - 6:00 PM Server - <04/27/2014> *(IC) "Rise of The Gauntlet" D20 RP Event - 6:00 PM Server - <05/04/2014> *'(OOC) Ventrilo Meeting - 6:00 PM Server - <05/26/2014>' *'(IC) "''Revenge of The Sunstrikers" D20 RP Event - 6:00 PM Server - <06/01/2014>''' Minor Events *'(IC) Live Recruitment and Training Event - 6:00 PM Server - <05/27/2014>' =Membership, Allies and Opposition= ---- All information pertaining to the Crimson Gauntlet's membership, allies and opposition is recorded here. Membership The Crimson Gauntlet's membership is restricted only to the most nationalistic Blood Knights of the highest potential or skill. The sub-faction's membership is decided exclusively by its two leaders, and one can only be considered for membership upon invitation. Also of note is the fact that the Crimson Gauntlet recruits from any rank. For example, if the organization's leadership sees great potential in a newer Blood Knight of the rank-and-file, the initiative may offer an invitation to join the group's membership. The greater Blood Knight Order is also kept from meddling in the sub-faction's affairs due to the current protection of the Spire's Magisters. Current Knights of The Crimson Gauntlet *Arrodis T. Lightfury, Knight-Lord - Founder and Current Leader *Tendael S. Dawnlight II, Knight-Lord - Founder and Current Leader *Ethalarian Dawnstalker, Knight-Lord - Member *Thanidiel Vara'nel, Champion - Member *Caerdan Firestar, Knight-Master - Member *Akairos Shadowsun, Knight-Master - Member *Radinias Dawnfury, Knight-Master - Member *Hyrall Fairwind, Knight-Master - Member *Aubriene Dawnsteel, Knight-Master - Member *Arandoros Sunforge, Knight-Master - Member *Derendris, Knight-Master - Member *Exaliber Vara'nel, Knight-Master - Member *Isabella, Knight-Master - Member *Relithe Dawnblade, Knight-Master - Member *Renduril Sartheran, Knight-Master - Member *Eltheas Duskwrath, Knight-Master - Member *Sarathorne, Knight - Member Allies *Talerion Thel'shar, Spellbreaker - Arrodis' Personal Bodyguard *Manannan Fel, Magister - High-Ranking Thalassian Official / Political Ally *Rantherion Fel, Magister - High-Ranking Thalassian Official / Political Ally Opposition Non-Hostile Opposition The Gauntlet's promotion of the older and more scientific views and ideas on the Light has made these Blood Knights rather unpopular with some within the greater Blood Knight Order and beyond. Since the Sunwell's rebirth, a rising number of Blood Elves decided to follow Lady Liadrin's spiritual lead, deifying the Light as if it were something beyond that of just a powerful magical force. These newer notions of faith sit directly opposed to those of The Gauntlet's, thus explaining most of this form of opposition to the sub-faction's birth and continued existence. Despite this opposition, nothing other than vocal condemnation has been thrown at the sub-faction from various Thalassian sources. As it stands, no known organized and/or serious opposition has arisen as of yet, and this is perhaps due to the fact that a number of high-ranking Magisters have sided with The Gauntlet's cause. Hostile Opposition 'The Sunstrikers' = Active Led by the former Magistrix Zanthia Sunstriker, this extremely anti-Horde faction of ex-Sin'dorei and radical Quel'dorei terrorists seek to over-through the current Thalassian State and establish new rule. It's also interesting to note that this faction's rise was actually the initial catalyst for the indirect formation of The Gauntlet. The Sunstrikers evolving existence fuels political support for The Gauntlet. Some of Silvermoon's most prominent statesmen have grown to see the sub-faction as a military asset, thus allowing The Gauntlet the chance to continue to grow and prosper relatively unhindered. =Functions= ---- All information pertaining to the Crimson Gauntlet's military, civil, judicial and ceremonial functions is recorded here. Military The Crimson Gauntlet may lend military support to Horde endeavors at home and abroad. Through rigid training and discipline, a single Blood Knight can become a force of reckoning. When a company of knights act as a single unit, however, their true power comes to fruition. The Thalassian State The Blood Knights of The Crimson Gauntlet are first and foremost a sub-faction in direct service to the people of Quel'thalas. In other words, the organization's top priority is making sure that the < The Greater Horde Civil The Crimson Gauntlet offers protection to the people of Quel'Thalas in a number of ways ranging from security to community service. Keeping the peace has always been one of the most essential duties of the Blood Knights, both during war and peace. << Work In Progress >> Judicial In cases where two parties require arbitration, the Crimson Gauntlet may be called upon to act as a neutral third party to settle the dispute. << Work in progress >> Ceremonial The Crimson Gauntlet is heavily grounded in the traditions of Quel'Thalas and the Blood Knight Order. From knighting ceremonies and accolades to weddings and funerals, the organization rarely refuses an opportunity to maintain the proud customs of the Sin'dorei. << Work in progress >> =Structure= ---- All information pertaining to the Crimson Gauntlet's general structure is recorded here. Joining the Gauntlet IC << Work In Progress >> OOC << Work In Progress >> Pledge << Work In Progress >> Uniform Regarding uniforms, the Crimson Gauntlet will allow for some flexibility when it comes to the iconic Blood Knight set. Using Boulderfist Epaulets in place of Warlord's Lamellar Pauldrons, for example, is an acceptable customization. Most weapons are also acceptable. The Blood Knight Tabard is always required. It is optional to show helmets or capes with the user interface display options. Complete uniforms must be approved by a Knight-Lord before use in official events, and uniforms are to be worn at both minor and major group events. The following is a detailed list of the uniform and some of it's alternate armor slot choices: Main Uniform *'Head' = Warlord's Lamellar Faceguard (Purchase: 125 HP from First Sergeant Hola'mahi, Orgrimmar) *'Back' = Blood Knight War Cloak (Purchase: 130 JP from G'eras, Shattrath City, Outland) *'Shoulders' = Warlord's Lamellar Pauldrons (Purchase: 70 HP from First Sergeant Hola'mahi, Orgrimmar) *'Chest' = Warlord's Lamellar Chestplate (Purchase: 125 HP from First Sergeant Hola'mahi, Orgrimmar) *'Tabard' = Blood Knight Tabard (Purchase: 2 gold and 25 silver from Garyl, Orgrimmar) *'Wrists' = Illidari Vambraces (Rare Mob Drop: Ambassador Jerrikar, Shadowmoon Valley, Outland) *'Hands' = General's Lamellar Gloves (Purchase: 70 HP from First Sergeant Hola'mahi, Orgrimmar) *'Legs' = General's Lamellar Legplates (Purchase: 125 HP from First Sergeant Hola'mahi, Orgrimmar) *'Feet' = General's Lamellar Boots (Purchase: 70 HP from First Sergeant Hola'mahi, Orgrimmar) Main Uniform: Alternate Head Slot Options *Warmaul Helmet (BwE: Burning Crusade World Drop) *Adventurer's Bandana (BwE: Random Drop: Blackwing Lair, Molten Core and Blasted Lands) Main Uniform: Alternate Shoulders Slot Options *Shoulderpads of Knowledge's Pursuit (Purchase: Yrma, Isle of Quel'danas]) Main Uniform: Alternate Waist Slot Options *Goblin Girdle (Quest Reward: "Breaking Down Netherock", Netherstorm, Outland) *Girdle of Seething Rage (Purchase: 390 JP from Anwehu, Shattrath City, Outland) *Chain of Unleashed Rage (Purchase: 312 JP from G'eras, Shattrath City, Outland) Alternate Uniform *'Head' = Warlord's Lamellar Faceguard (Purchase: 125 HP from First Sergeant Hola'mahi, Orgrimmar) *'Back' = Blood Knight War Cloak (Purchase: 130 JP from G'eras, Shattrath City, Outland) *'Shoulders' = Boulderfist Epaulets (BoE: Burning Crusade World Drop) *'Chest' = Inferno Tempered Chestguard (Purchase: 156 JP from G'eras, Shattrath City, Outland) *'Tabard' = Blood Knight Tabard (Purchase: 2 gold and 25 silver from Garyl, Orgrimmar) *'Wrists' = Dark Iron Bracers (Blacksmithing: 4 Dark Iron Bar, 2 Fiery Core, 2 Lava Core) *'Hands' = Inferno Tempered Gauntlets (Purchase: 104 JP from G'eras, Shattrath City, Outland) *'Belt' = Boulderfist Belt (BwE: Burning Crusade World Drop) *'Legs' = Inferno Tempered leggings (Purchase: 156 JP from G'eras, Shattrath City, Outland) *'Feet' = Inferno Tempered Boots (Purchase: 104 JP from G'eras, Shattrath City, Outland) Main & Alternate Uniform: Alternate Shoulders Slot Options *Warmaul Epaulets (BOE: Burning Crusade World Drop) *Polished Obsidian Pauldrons (BwE: Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj Raid Mob Drop) =Rules and Misc. Information= ---- Any other information of relevance to The Crimson Gauntlet is recorded here. IC *An individual Blood Knight of The Crimson Gauntlet is often referred to as a "Crimson Fist" or a "Fist of The Gauntlet". OOC *Ventrilo Server Information: Server: bloodknight.typefrag.com / Port: 5300 / Password: "Liadrin" *In-Game Chat Channel: "TheCrimsonGauntlet" *The group's Moon Guard Forums recruitment thread: (Blood Knight RP Group) The Crimson Gauntlet *Blood Knight Role-Play guide by Arrodis: "Role-Playing A Blood Knight" *All members must add "TCG" to the start of the title section in their respective RP profile add-on. *The Crimson Gauntlet was founded by Arrodis and Tendael during the "Mists of Pandaria" expansion pack (Patch 5.4). =Gallery= ---- WoWScrnShot_040914_042101.jpg|The Crimson Gauntlet's Thalassian Training Area. WoWScrnShot_040914_045637.jpg|The Crimson Gauntlet's Secondary Headquarters on Kalimdor. 7777777.jpg|Arrodis and Tendael in their official Knight-Lord armor sets. Ddd.jpg|Knight-Lord Arrodis T. Lightfury. Setrien3.jpg|An artist's depiction of Tendael S. Dawnlight II. Untitled_555.jpg|Blood Knights of The Crimson Gauntlet's. Category:Blood Knights Category:Thalassian Military Category:Thalassian Army Category:Organizations Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Category:Horde Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Blood Knight Order